nepfandomcom-20200214-history
The Anvil or the Hammer
In the apartment of The Ogre, Barbara wakes up and goes to leave but Jason has already planned a program for the day. She refuses . He keeps explaining that he wanted to kill her, but is falling in love with her. Barbara panicked and fled pushes but providing the coup Jason closed the door, he grabs her and puts a bag over his head. In DPCG, Gordon continues its research on Barbara. Worried Lee asked to rest or at least eat but Gordon refuses. Bullock brings a man who apparently knows who Ogre but the man said he lied. In a hallway Ed "trimballe" the body of Dougherty in suitcases. He brings in the examination room while Bullock and Gordon asks the man who says to know The Ogre. He initially refuses to talk but Jim the "shakes a bit 'and he agreed to talk. He was bartender at a bar or Foxglove The Ogre had his habits. But this bar is very elitist and it takes an invitation to enter y Jim. Has an idea, he'll go see The Penguin. In the apartment of The Ogre, Jason talks about his first victim Barbara which is attached in its S & M room, panicked. In [Wayne mansion], Alfred gives a letter to Bruce and went to go identify his friend to the morgue. It is still strange circumstances of his death. Alfred either Bruce opens the mail, this is the key to the safe deposit box key from the Sid Bunderslaw sent by Selina . At Lidia's bar, Butch hiding the weapons used to kill Maroni. He returned to the bar, Oswald and Butch discuss when Jim between. He requested an invitation for the Foxglove, making laugh Oswald. After a "speech" boring of Oswald, Jim becomes angry and grabbed him by the collar pointing a gun at Butch. Oswald accepts an invitation to give him in exchange for a big favor. In Wayne Enterprises, Bruce visit the skyscraper, he will ask to use the toilet, an excuse to trigger the fire alarm. In DPCG, Gordon returns with an invitation, he proposed that Harvey masquerading as a client and do it only after talking to customers and employees. In the apartment of The Ogre, Jason speaks Barbara, still panicked. He removes her gag and she spits on her. Jason laughs and decides to spare, for "love." Barbara slams saying Jim will find her, Jason angry to hear this name strikes and gives him a glass of water. He asks her to come see pictures of women he killed. Barbara traumatized realizes that these young women died in the room where she is shocked she falls to the ground. In Wayne Enterprises, while the alarm sounds, Bruce penetrates into the office of Bunderslaw. He opens his safe and discovers that it is empty. It gets caught by Bunderslaw says that having waited since Selina stole his key, he even canceled a trip for him . Sid explains that the Wayne Enterprises corrupts other businesses .It also told him that Sound & nbsp; father was involved in some illegal activities. But Lucius Fox enters and asks Bruce back with the woman who made him visit the company. Before taking the elevator Lucius speaks Bruce of his father: Thomas. He told her he was a good man and he hid his greatest secrets in one place. In DPCG, Ed caused the disappearance of the corp Tom. But Kristen knocks on the door asking for files on a case, it corp sees and asks Ed what happened. He awkwardly responds and says that man died in an industrial saw. Starting she asks him if he saw the officer corp Dougherty what he says no. In Oswald's, The Penguin and the killer are developing the latest details .The killer wants to know how Oswald knows about all these things, The Penguin hands her a newspaper clipping announcing the release of a prisoner laugh . In the bar Lidia, Maroni Tommy Bones welcomes with joy. At Foxglove, Harvey arrives and discovers the "special" universe of the place. Arriving at the main show of the night, he can not stand it and finally announces that he is part of the DPCG. In the apartment of The Ogre, Jason awake Barbara who starts crying. He asks her to give him the name of the next victim. Barbara refuses but he puts a knife to her throat she still does not want but he puts a lot of pressure and accepts. At Foxglove, Jim comes in and asks the owner of the establishment who refuses to speak. It threatens to stop these clients in the press. She told him to go see Sally. It recognizes & nbsp; The Ogre and shows them a hematoma that he's right. Jim asks him information on his apartment, she remembers that he was vile center and from its windows one could read the last letters of a sign "Oyal". Bullock recognizes the sign it is the Gotham Royal Hotel. In the bar of Lidia, the killer and his "comrades" arrive, a man told them that the evening is private. Maroni recognizes the man. He asks her what Falcone wants and asks what the search. The man said he had a gift, it gives Maroni & nbsp; .It a bottle of "Madre di dios" a favorite alcohols Maroni. The man told him the message that Oswald asked him to say: "It is not easy for Falcone to kill you" and pulls out his gun .It but realizes that the weapon is empty. His "comrades are shot by men.. Maroni Maroni catches the killer and told him that his revenge will be at the height of contempt He then kills. In Oswald's, Butch is worried and decides to talk to Oswald, which it does not care. Butch then includes Oswald completely on purpose to remove the bullets of weapons to be able to see the "war" between Falcone and Maroni. In DPCG, Ed speaks to the skull of the officer Dougherty. He must find a way not to arouse the suspicions of Kristen about the murder. He wants to write a letter. He then takes the skull puts it in a bag and crushes blows of the hammer. In the apartment of The Ogre, Jim and Harvey investigate but found neither The Ogre or Barbara. But he discovered S & M room, and photos of dead women .They get a call from The Ogre who tells Jim that Barbara is safe. After a series of indies and Bullock and Gordon noises know or they are ... Among parents of Barbara. Among parents of Barbara, The Ogre threatens to kill what does not seem to shock Barbara takes even enjoy watching them suffer. James Gordon and Bullock arrive at the parents of Barbara & nbsp;. Jim discovers dead parents Barbara and Barbara arrives asking what he did here Bullock. Is stun by Jason and falls down the stairs. Jim and Jason fight down Jason. Barbara threatens to kill if Jim pulls. Bullock comes from behind and shoots him. In a final gesture Jason slaughtered Barbara. Jim tries to reassure Barbara. In [Wayne mansion], Bruce confesses to Alfred it's Selina who killed Reginald, they stole the key to the safe deposit box of Sid and told him that his father knew the illegal activities of the company but did nothing. James Gordon and Bullock arrive at the parents of Barbara & nbsp;. Jim discovers dead parents Barbara and Barbara arrives asking what he did here Bullock. Is stun by Jason and falls down the stairs. Jim and Jason fight down Jason. Barbara threatens to kill if Jim pulls. Bullock comes from behind and shoots him. In a final gesture Jason slaughtered Barbara. Jim tries to reassure Barbara. In [Wayne mansion], Bruce confesses to Alfred it's Selina who killed Reginald, they stole the key to the safe deposit box of Sid and told him that his father knew the illegal activities of the company but did nothing. In DPCG, Gordon is hailed as a hero Lee. And his sincere discussion about recent évenments. Kristen & nbsp; she has "received" a letter from the officer Dougherty, it is be called out of the city. Ed told him he must read between the lines with men. She leaves and the "letter" of the officer Dougherty initials form the name of Ed .... "Nygma", making laughter! In [Wayne mansion], Bruce cutting a picture of him and his father. He placed the head of his father on his painting of "investigation". At his villa, Falcone & nbsp; receives a package Maroni .It opens it and discovers the head of the killer. In a street of men come out, Maroni arrived with several of his men and shoot them. In DPCG, Sarah Essen receives a call. Permissions are canceled and all services should resume. They are in full "war". In Oswald's, The Penguin has a giggle.